


Kisses from Joy

by SandyD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing Booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a charity event without a kissing booth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses from Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr with an AU of a kissing booth and I really wanted to write Joy and Jon, so this was the result.  
> I hope you all like it!

Joy hated the charity event with all her might. Her family, if you could call it that, because she didn’t even had the same last name as the royal Lannisters had. Her father had been a Lannister, she had no idea who her mother was and that is how she ended up growing up in the Lannister manor. They had to take care of the bastard of the youngest brother of Tywin Lannister, but they didn’t really care about her. Just about the family name.

Joy had all the Lannister looks though, blond hair, even when it existed of different kind of shades and sea green/blue eyes. That was the reason why she had to sit here. She had te looks, but not the name that could be shamed and she was in debt to the family for taking care of her. And a Lannister always pays their debts. Even when she was a Hill.

So now she was sitting on a quite extravagant loveseat with a sign with _kisses from Joy for 100 bucks._ Because what is a charity event without a kissing booth? They had put her in a red dress which was embroiled with gold which gave the feeling of a princess. And a lot of rich people wanted her kisses.

There were probably around fifty Frey’s that went by, an understatement. The Frey’s with the unfortunate looks, unpleasant nature and in the age range from 13 to late in the fifties.

There were also some guys who had a company in the far North which was called the Wildlings. She had no idea what her family had for business with them. But they kept joking about stealing kisses and she never saw a dime.

Oberyn Martell had offered her around 1000 bucks for a bit more than just kissing, she was just happy that Tywin Lannister wasn’t there, because he would have said yes. But after that she had at least a pleasant conversation with him and his lover Ellaria. Eventually Ellaria put in 300 bucks for a long kiss, which actually was the best of the whole night and she didn’t really minded it.

Myrcella had come up a few times to talk to her, but when men would come close she would run off. She didn’t want anyone thinking that she also was a part of the kissing booth and looked with pity to Joy before disappearing.

But most people if they didn’t want anything from her, didn’t even look at her. They didn’t care for the bastard. There was also an auction and all those rich people were showing off how generous they all were. She huffed and enjoyed the small moment of peace, which was soon interrupted.

“Oh if that isn’t the famous bastard of Casterly Rock.” Theon Greyjoy was walking towards her and she cringed. She had heard a lot about the infamous Ironmen. Some were good and most were bad. His friend looked embarrassed next to him and wanted to apologize, but Theon shushed him.

“It doesn’t matter Robb, bastards are born of sin and lust. She probably doesn’t mind. Maybe you should kiss her before you’re a married man.”

“I have a fiancé and if I am not mistaken you started dating Jeyne recently.”

Theon turned to her and looked mockingly sad to her, “Yes I am sorry honey, a taken man. Sorry that you could never had a taste of the Theon Greyjoy.”

A man all in black turned up behind them, he scowled at Theon. “Leave her alone Theon, she wouldn’t want anything to do with you.”

“Oh Jon where have you been off to? Maybe you should kiss her. I haven’t seen you with someone after Ygritte and that was years ago. Do you ever get laid?”

The other friend with auburn hair looked with sorrow to her, “I am sorry my friend is drunk. It is nice to meet you Joy”. He dragged Theon away and the man with the name Jon still stood there blushing.

“I am sorry”

“It is not your fault.” She gave him a smile. “He wasn’t the worst.”

Then she looked behind him and scowled when some drunk men approached them. It was later in the night and men were more drunk, which means that it was more horrible for her. Jon followed her line of sight. “You don’t really want to do this, do you?”

She shook her head, she was quite embarrassed about it, “I didn’t really had a choice though.”

He gave her a small smile, “Everyone has a choice.”

She signed around her, “This is my family’s event, I have to do something. Help them in some way. They have taken care of me. I need to pay the debt in some way.”

“You know what I think?” She just shook her head. “You have paid your debt, come on.” He held his hand out to her.

“Is this the point where you’re going to kidnap and kill me?”

He now gave her a real smile, “I am not. So you can take the chance and trust me or those guys are going to kiss and probably grope you.” At the end of the sentence he looked sour and well he was handsome and didn’t look drunk and he had blushed.

What kind of killer blushed?

So she took a chance and took his hand. “Ok.”

She had immediately noted that he was handsome and she couldn’t believe that she was now walking away through the gardens away from the charity. This might would be the best or worse decision she could make.

“So you’re a Lannister?”

“Kind of,” he looked at her weirdly, which was not new to her. “Tywin Lannister is my uncle, but my father died when I was young and I don’t know my mom.”

Now he looked at her incredulously, “What is wrong?” She put her arms around her wondering if she had said something wrong. This was the point where he would leave, for sure.

“Are you cold?” Before she could answer he had put his black suit jacket around her. She put her arms through the sleeves and put the jacket close around her, while walking in silence. “I also don’t know who my mother is.”

Now she looked up of surprise, “Really?”

He nodded and she noticed him fidgeting with his hands. “My father had me out of wedlock. My stepmother hates me and my father never tells me who my mom is. So I understand. I just never thought there were other royal families with bastards.”

She gave a small smile, “Well here I am.”

Then he laughed, “It is not all bad, my half-siblings are great.”

She always wanted brothers and sisters, but she tried to hide her jealousy. Didn’t want him to know how lonely and awkward she actually was. “That must be nice having siblings. So where are you from?”

He looked at her a bit weirdly, but then he gave a smile and talked about Winterfell, that is how she found out he was Ned Stark’s bastards. He talked about the weirdwood and heart tree, after that they had a bit of a religious discussion and they ended up sitting on the rocks next to the beach. He also talked about his siblings, the auburn haired guy was Robb Stark his half-brother and Theon practically lived with them. But he talked more about his younger siblings and Joy smiled at the nice stories, even when it also made her wistful. “And you?”

“I love the sea from Casterly Rock. My father was a seafarer. His ship disappeared. But something about the sea pulls me to it.”

“And this is the moment you tell me you are a mermaid?”

“And this is the moment you tell me you are werewolf?” She fired back and then they were both laughing and looking at each other.

At that moment she noticed how close he was to her and her nerves seem to fire when he put his hand on hers and he put a lock of hair behind her ear. “You eyes have the color of the sea.” It was just a statement and she had already lost her voice, while she looked in his grey eyes. And then he brought his lips to hers and feelings started to exploded. She had never felt this way, she had never felt a loving touch and she started to lean into it and she felt his arms around her. He pulled back and gave her a small smile.

“It seems I kissed you in the end. How much do you need for that?”

She answered him by pulling him to her, “a kiss for a kiss.”


End file.
